Through the Computer Screen
by EverBeenAloneInACrowdedRoom
Summary: Told through IMs and notes passed during clas..no dialouge..I'm not sure if I like it..review and let me know if you do..Rated K for language, nothing else..at least, not yet..
1. Chapter 1

_told entirely through IM conversations, maybe a little of some other things, like notes passed during class or whatever, but no dialouge. please review!_

_also, if i add more people throughout the story, at the beginning of the chapter i will let you know which s.n is theirs and stuff_

_lastly, if it's notes that they were passing in class, i will give you a key and one will be italicized, one underlines, one bold, and one regular._

**now, everything you need to know: **Erica and Jack are a year younger than Erica. Emma and her friends are in 11th grade, Erica, Jack, and their friends are in 10th. They are all popular, and even though Erica, Jack, Dylan and Rebecca are only sophmores, they hang out with the junior and seniors because Erica and Jack are Emma's cousins.

**Through the Computer Screen**

Who's who in the IMS

**LIVEaLITTLE**-Emma

**one l i f e 2live**- Erica

**soccerstar523**- Jack

**ohemgee**-Emma's friend Kaitlin

**HaHa i DontGetIt**-Jack's friend Dylan

**youmakemewanna l a l a**-Erica's friend Rebecca

**dudeeeeee**-Emma's friend Jeff (he's also Kaitlin's boyfriend)

* * *

IM from LIVEaLITTLE to ohemgee started at :3:06 pm

**LIVEaLITTLE**: heyy

**ohemgee**: hey bitchh

**ohemgee**: did you ask ur parents yet?

**LIVEaLITTLE**: yeah. they said i could go to disney with you guys in feb. but i cant go skiing in december

**ohemgee**: why?!

**LIVEaLITTLE**: "its dangerous i might get hurt"

**ohemgee**: lets not push it then they might not let u come to cali either.

**LIVEaLITTLE**: yeah

**LIVEaLITTLE**: omg we have a shitload of hw today

**ohemgee: **yea but im done already lol

**LIVEaLITTLE:** are you shitting me?

**ohemgee:** no lol.

**LIVEaLITTLE:** how r u done so fast?

**ohemgee:** jeff sent it to me

**LIVEaLITTLE: **cheater jk can u send it to me?

**ohemgee: **yeah sure..

**ohemgee: **did you get it?

**LIVEaLITTLE: **yeah i just did

**LIVEaLITTLE: **thannks soo muchh

**ohemgee: **no problem..i g2g my mom needs me

**LIVEaLITTLE: **okay see you tomorrow. byee

**ohemgee:** xoxo

**ohemgee signed off at 3:13 pm.**

IM from one l i f e 2live to LIVEaLITTLE at 3:17 pm

**LIVEaLITTLE: **heyy

**one l i f e 2live-** heyy whats upp

**LIVEaLTTLE- **nm im relli bored

**LIVEaLITTLE:** wanna go shopping?

**one l i f e 2live: **suree

**LIVEaLITTLE:** i can drive

**one l i f e 2live: **cool. i'll be over in 5 minutess

**LIVEaLITTLE: **k. see you bitchh

**one l i f e 2live: **bye

**one l i f e 2live signed off at 3:20 pm.**


	2. Chapter 2

_by the way, they also IM on their phones, so theyre not always home when these things are happeneing_

Through The Computer Screen Chapter 2

IM from soccerstar523 to one l i f e 2live started at 6:14 pm

soccerstar523- where are you?!

one l i f e 2live- at the mall

soccerstar523- were having dinner soon

soccerstar523- mom and dad want you to come home

one l i f e 2live- uch fine

one l i f e 2live- tell them i'll be home in a 1/2 hour

soccerstar523- fine

soccerstar523- but u better hurry ur ass up

IM from dudeeeeee to LIVEaLITTLE started at 6:12 pm

dudeeeeee- hey babe

LIVEaLITTLE- heyy

dudeeeeee- did u tell erica yet?

LIVEaLITTLE- that ir cheating on kaitlin w. me?

LIVEaLITTLE- noo

dudeeeeee- ur gonna have to eventually

LIVEaLITTLE- but shes gonna accidentally tell everyone

dudeeeeee- fine but i already told shawn

LIVEaLITTLE- well yeah, but hes ur best friend so its ok

dudeeeeee- but kaitlins ur best friend and that doesnt stop you

LIVEaLITTLE- cos ur just so damn hot

LIVEaLITTLE- i cant keep myself away

dudeeeeee- what can i say

LIVEaLITTLE- soo winter break, which is in 2 weeks, kaitlins going away w. her family to go skiing.

dudeeeeee- cool...?

LIVEaLITTLE- no, thats good, b.c then we have a lot of time together and we dont have to worry about her catching us

dudeeeeee- ohh i get it

LIVEaLITTLE- yeahh

LIVEaLITTLE- well i g2g i have to drive me and erica home from the mall

dudeeeeee- did u get anything sexy for me to see you in?

LIVEaLITTLE- yess

LIVEaLITTLE- i spent like 75$ in victorias secret

LIVEaLITTLE- im saving it for winter break

dudeeeeee- something for me to look foward too

LIVEaLITTLE- love youu

LIVEaLITTLE- byee

dudeeeeee-- love you to bye

**LIVEaLITTLE signed off at 6:19 pm**


End file.
